gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is a song featured in the Seaso episode Original Song. It was sung at Regionals 2011 by New Directions. The song is written by most of the New Directions members. The solos are sung by Rachel and Finn , while Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones both have small solos in this song as well. The song is about the members of New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with New Directions throwing cups that have red confetti in them at the crowd, a parody of how they are usually slushied. This is one of the two winning songs, the other being Get It Right. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero Santana: Ha Rachel: But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show Santana: I don't care Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Finn: Push me up against the locker And hey all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking about you haters Cause hey I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel & Finn: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Rachel & Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel and Finn with New Directions: So everyone can hear Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Baby I don't care Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Girls: Hey you over there Keep the "L" up up in the air Hey you over there Keep the "L" up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are Rachel with New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel with Finn: So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel with Finn: Baby I don't care Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me. Rachel with New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel and Finn: Baby I don't care Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me Trivia *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later it is stood back up! *Heather Morris , Lea Michele, Cory Monteith , Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5 Video thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Pictures: A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Glee loser like me 2 by verkoka-d3byqom.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Originalrecap.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png Trynot2laugh.jpg Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Loser Like Me Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner